The beginning
by Sadisticglee
Summary: We start from the beginning, before the trine was a trine, before the war, and right before the three seekers met. Watch as their lives and relationship progress, and join me in their journey to becoming a trine.
1. The beginning

Hello again, sorry that I dropped the other one, I know I said I wouldn't but I got sick then other things started to pop up and I lost my muse for that one. I'm practically stuck at home so I have a lot of free time on my hands, especially where it's starting to get cold, so hopefully I'll be able to write more, with more detail, and longer chapters, let's hope so!

Beginning Oc's are mostly names and there for background, if anyone has an oc by the name used just know I am not using yours.

Transformers ain't mine, wish it was, but it isn't.

I'm hoping that I don't ramble on too much in this chapter…I probably will, I tend to ramble a lot even when I'm writing, like I'm doing now, so story time!

XOXOXO

"Where is he!?" The loud voice echoed in the large hall, making all who occupied it wince. The one yelling was a seeker, as were all who were around him, and he was obviously furious. His wings were held high and flared, making him appear bigger than he was, even if he already towered over most other seekers.

"I-I don't know s-sir! He just disappeared! O-one minute he was doing his studies and the next he was gone!" The seeker quivered under the harsh glare. The large mech let out a frustrated huff as he started to pace.

"No one knows of him except for the guards and servants, and none of them hate him…" The mech spoke to himself as he paced, his servo reaching up to rub at his armored chin. His wings flicked constantly as he thought, and his brows furrowed the more he thought. He suddenly stopped and growled.

"He snuck out! Primus I told him it wasn't safe outside of Vos, and yet what does he do?!" The mech growled softly as he turned back to the cowering mech. "Thunderwave! Go find him and bring him back! The rest of you are dismissed!"

"Y-yes my king…" The mech bowed lowly before turning and scurrying out of the room. The other seekers immediately started to follow his lead, though they were returning to their duties.

"Not you Scout." The tiny seeker winced and turned to look at the imposing mech. "You are not in trouble. I just wish to speak with you."

It was hard not to wince as the king walked closer to him. The seeker king was kind and caring, but when it came to his son, he would tear apart a mech just to get to him. The sparkling, recently reaching his teens, was his only heir, and the only connection he had to his late mate. The connection the two held was unmatched, but it couldn't stop the teen from exploring the world for himself, instead of reading it and watching it in his studies. The king knew that was why he had disappeared, it was only a matter of time, but it still managed to cause a panic in him.

"Scout, besides me, you are the closest to my son…is anything upsetting him? He seems to have become distant from everyone; even his instructors say that he's not making any friends at school." The kings wings fell slightly, but they still stood strong on his back.

"Actually, there is. I've been meaning to speak with you about it, but with all that has been happening I thought it would be better if I waited." The small seeker paused and took a deep breath. "All of the other mechs and femmes have been finding their trine. The prince feels that he won't find his trine simply because he's in the castle constantly. He feels trapped, and unable to do what normal seekers are doing at his age."

"Ah…so _that's _why he's snuck out…" The King turned and hailed Thunderwave.

_::Yes my king?::_

_::Do not bring my son back, let him explore, but _do not _let him out of your sight again, and if anyone tries to hurt him, step in, but otherwise keep your distance.::_

_::Yes sir.::_

The king cut the comm. and turned back to Scout. The small mech was quietly picking at his finger joints and pouting. He couldn't help but chuckle at the sight, the seeker was just barely out of his teens, and at times he hid it well and others, well, he acted his age.

"Since my son won't be joining me for dinner, how about you and I have a meal together?" The king couldn't help but chuckle once again at the look he was given. "We'll have something that my son hates that way he won't be upset."

The small seekers lips pulled into a smile as he nodded; the king was a father figure to Scout, as his mate had been the one to pull him off of the street. He was a simple street rat, begging and stealing energon and credits. The kings' mate saw him and immediately took a liking, so she offered him the position as the princes "friend" and guardian. Sure for one so young it seemed almost daunting, but when Scout saw the prince he immediately knew that he would enjoy it. It gave him a warm place to stay, energon, a family, and a friend. The king had taken to calling him Scout, though that was because he honestly didn't remember his true name, he'd been called so many things that it seemed almost irrelevant. But he felt Scout was at least something of a name.

The smaller seeker didn't realize that the king was slowly leading him through the halls, his large servo on the small of his back, gently urging him on. He looked up at the kings' face and noticed the slight frown etched into it. He knew that he was worried about the prince, but Scout felt that the prince sneaking out was a good way for him to experience real life.

As they walked the familiar walls he couldn't help but think back to when he was first brought into the home. To call it a castle was too much, and calling it a home seemed not enough, but he couldn't think of anything to call it, so he settled on a home, even if the inside was almost like a castle.

The walls shined white, while the floors were a contrast of black. The stained glass windows were draped with red fabric, their color shinned across the black floor, making it seem like it was coated with iridescent paint. And that was just the entry way! He could remember the kings mate giggling softly as she lead him into the masters quarters.

The room was surprisingly not as large as he thought. Everything was a dark maroon laced with a bright gold. The berth was plush, and sheer gold curtains were draped around it, giving the illusion of privacy. He wasn't given much time to take in the room before he was guided into the bathroom. It held the same color scheme, but with more gold shining through. There was a wash rack but also a tub which he was led too.

The kings mate gently sat on the edge and turned on the solvent before turning towards Scout. Her voice was soft and filled with motherly care as she addressed him. Her words were lost to time, but there was no forgetting her soft servos as they helped him with his first good wash in years. She dried him and then took him off to yet another room.

That room was filled with endless paint and as she stood him in the center, she started to pull out different colors. She would ask him which one he liked most before setting it aside and grabbing another color for his approval. It was there that he gained his dark red paint scheme. He'd kept it ever since…

"Scout?" The small seeker jerked back as he realized that the king was kneeling in front of him.

"Y-yes?" His stutter caused him to smile and reach up to pat his helm.

"You zoned out on me…were you thinking about Melody?" His tone was soft and understanding, not judging him as he nodded.

"Yes sir…She was the first bot to be nice to me…I never really got to thank her before…" He stopped short and swallowed. The death of the queen was a tough subject for everyone, but the king more so.

They had been on an outing, just the two of them. Scout had offered to watch over the prince for the day, giving them a bit of free time. They decided to go walk through the crystal gardens and have a picnic at the center. The king had let his guard down, it was safe there, or so he thought. He had turned for one second, just to pull out a small bracelet he made for his mate, when he heard it. It was silent, but the sound rang loud in his audios.

He turned just in time to see his mate collapse, energon running down her chest, coloring the white plating a sickly pink. The king didn't say much about anything else. They all knew that the queen spoke to him, but he would never say what she said, and none pushed the subject. The king was silent for a while after her death; it wasn't until the prince started having nightmares that the king broke out of his depression. Since he's relied on his son like he was his lifeline.

"Scout…You're doing it again." The king chuckled and shook his helm. "Go to you quarters, you're obviously distracted. Try to rest; it'll help clear your helm."

He stood and gently patted his helm before heading off. Scout stared after him and noticed how his wings fell against his back. The king was missing his son…and he had hoped that Scout would spend some time with him while the prince was out. Primus…the mech was good at hiding his feelings.

XOXOXO

Wide blue optics took in the sights around him with barely withheld excitement. Seekers were flying, but they were also running, and walking, and talking, and yelling, and laughing…and doing normal things! He could actually hear them. Some were faking their laughter, others it was genuine, just with their conversations. The seekers flying would swerve and dodge other seekers; almost like a game of tag…did they play that?

The small seeker continued walking, looking in awe at the things around him. Shops lined the street he walked, and as he weaved in and out of legs he managed to catch what looked like a park…with bots his age playing. A wide smile spread across his lips as he took off towards it, mindful of those around him though. Swings, slides and other objects littered the area along with different ages of bots. He could see creators sitting to the side, speaking with others or watching their sparkling's, some were even holding newborns it seemed…

He was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't notice another seeker creeping up behind him until it was too late. He was tackled to the ground by someone giggling much louder than they should.

"Got you!" The seeker quickly scrambled away from his attacker and turned to face him. Wide blue optics settled on a black and purple frame. The other was grinning like a cybercat after catching their prey.

"W-who are you?" He swallowed the lump in his intake, wishing that he hadn't stuttered. The other tilted his helm and blinked purple optics at him.

"He's Skywarp…" The sudden sound of another voice caused him to let out a squeak. He turned and looked behind him. This seeker was blue, and seemed to have a small scowl etched into his face. Another squeak managed to leave him as the purple mech suddenly appeared beside him.

"And that's TC, that's short for Thundercracker! We've never seen you before! What's your name? Where're you from? Where are your creators? What do you like to do?" Before he could continue a blue servo settled over his mouth.

"Sky…you're scaring him even more." It was obvious that this 'Thundercracker' was the eldest of the two, and that the two were obviously a bit older than him; even if the purple one didn't act it.

"Well?" He jumped at the pressing voice and looked up at Thundercracker, his blue optics wide. "What's your name?"

"It's…uh…i-it's um…" No one knew of him…so…maybe using his real name wouldn't hurt…and they didn't have to know he was a prince…so…

"I-I'm Starscream…"

XOXOXOXO

Okay, kinda got really giddy writing this…maybe its cause it's the beginning of the seekers instead of jumping in after all this. Oh well. Review please.


	2. One day

Thank you for the reviews! I'm glad you like it Primalscreamer and Eyrmia, and thank you for the follows from Starflux, Primalscreamer and Eyrmia!

XOXOXO

"I-I'm Starscream…" Skywarp and Thundercracker tilted their helms at the same time as their wings twitched softly. Starscream seemed to shrink under their gazes, his own wings flattening against his back. What if they somehow knew about him? Skywarp jerked him from his thoughts though.

"Starscream! Cool name! Mind if I call you Star? Or how about Screamer?" The second name made him stiffen and level a glare at the other, even if the glare was more so a pout.

"Don't call me that!" Skywarp paused and blinked before he gave a Cheshire cat grin.

"Screamer it is then! What do you think TC suits him right?" The blue seeker simply chuckled softly as he watched Starscreams growing irritation.

"My name is Starscream! Not Screamer!" Skywarp's grin simply grew wider.

"Really? Cause you're screaming right now! I think it's perfect!" He yelped as the smaller seeker lunged at him, and took off through the park.

"It's Starscream!" It wasn't a scream or a yell, it was a declaration this time as he chased the other seeker. Though he was somewhat annoyed at the name, he couldn't help but grin in return to Skywarps. Said seeker was cackling as he ran around larger seekers and ducked around the play sets, outrunning the smaller seeker, but only slightly. Starscream was gaining, and just as he was about to touch Skywarp the seeker disappeared in a flash of purple light. The sudden loss of Skywarp cause him to trip, sending him face first onto the ground.

He could feel the scratches on his palms as he pushed himself up. Small tears prickled in his optics as he looked around. For a second he hoped his father would come and sooth him, but then he remembered that he had snuck out. Thundercracker ran over as he saw the distraught look on Starscreams face, but before he could reach him another mech was picking him up. Starscream seemed to panic for a second before seemingly realizing who it was. The larger mech said something and Thundercracker saw Starscream nod before he peaked over his shoulder.

"Bye…" He added a small wave as he was carried away. Skywarp appeared beside him, a small frown etching itself onto his face.

"He's leaving?" His voice was tight as he looked at Thundercracker. Sure it was started to get late but still…a simple fall shouldn't have his creator taking him away…

"Yeah…think it's a friend…he didn't seem to act like it was one of his creators…" He frowned softly, and it was obvious that the gears were literally turning in his helm.

"You think he'll be back…?" Skywarps soft voice caused him to smile.

"He'll be back Sky, I know it! We just got to make sure we're here when he does." He paused, Skywarp still wasn't cheering up. "How about a sleepover at my place? I got that new vid, the one with…who's that actress you like?"

Skywarp immediately set off into talking about her, his mood changing quickly, just as Thundercracker knew it would, leaving him to think about Starscream. He was a bit younger than Skywarp, but he seemed to be a bit more mature than him, at least until Skywarp started calling him names. But his reaction was how he had first reacted to his nickname, especially because he was Cracks…Skywarp had eventually settled on TC with him, though SS won't work for Starscream, so there wasn't a halfway point he could get Skywarp to settle on…But even with the name calling the small seeker smiled.

They were already attached, it was easy to tell. As the adult seeker had taken Starscream away, he could feel his spark tighten in his chest. What it was he honestly didn't know, and with what little he knew about the younger seeker, he wasn't going to jump to conclusions.

Starscream was a mystery, and one he was going to figure out. Thundercracker laughed slightly as Skywarp started hanging off of him.

"She's so pretty! Do you think I'll ever meet her? Do you think she'd kiss me if I asked?" It was constant questions as he dragged the purple seeker back to their creators, who agreed immediately to the sleepover. Skywarp was briefly picked up by his creator, and the two nuzzled their helms together before he was put back down. Thundercracker couldn't help but wonder how Starscream was with his creators…but the thought was pushed aside as Skywarp attached himself back to his side and his creator grabbed his servo.

Thoughts about Starscream could wait, at least until he got Skywarp to calm down.

XOXOXO

Thunderwave heard the small whine as he started to walk away with the prince. He thought it was from the scratches, but found out it wasn't when he looked over his shoulder and waved at the two seekerlings, a small bye leaving his lips. Hm…maybe Starscream making friends would make the king not so upset about him getting hurt, even though it was just a scrape.

"I like them." His voice was so soft that Thunderwave almost missed it. He gave a quick "you do?" in response as he weaved through seekers who littered the ground. Most had sparkling's or seekerlings with them, or were speaking with other seekers, which is why they were on the ground instead of in the air. It made his job that much harder though. He needed to get back to the castle quickly, and flying was out of the picture. Starscream was no longer small enough to ride in his cockpit, but he was still too small to be able to fly the distance back home.

"Thunderwave…you ignored me…" Starscreams soft voice brought him back out of his thoughts.

"I'm sorry my prince…What were you saying about them?" This time he paid attention, knowing that, even with his voice being soft, he was excited over having met the two seekers.

"I said that I liked them…that they were nice to me…Thundercracker was smart, and he didn't pick on me like Skywarp. But Skywarp picking on me was funny…He called me Screamer…I don't like it…but from him I like it. I want to see them again…but father won't let me…will he?" The whine in his voice wasn't missed.

"I don't know my prince. You will have to talk to the king about that." He kept his voice hushed as he dipped into an alley. A few seekers stood in the alley, looking like they were ready to pounce on the two, but it was all for show, for the alley was a secret entrance to the castle. Starscream kept quiet as Thunderwave ducked into a small doorway. The tunnel was small, leaving barely enough room for Thunderwave to stand up straight, though his wings were folded against his back.

As they reached the end of the tunnel he could hear his father's voice telling one of the servants to draw a bath. They weren't really servants but the young seeker hadn't found another word that would suit them yet, other than their names that is. Starscream ducked slightly, as if it would hide him from his father's gaze as the two exited the tunnel. It led right into the throne room, making it easy for the king to escape if it was necessary. The king though, would never escape, and Starscream would never escape his father's gaze.

"Starscream…" Thunderwave set the seekerling onto the ground before stepping back.

"…I-I'm sorry father! I just…Everyone was getting their trines and they all had friends and I only have Scout b-but he's not a trine mate! I-I met these two seekers! They were really nice! One was named Skywarp and the other was Thundercracker though Skywarp just called him TC! A-and-" He was cut off by large arms wrapping themselves around him.

"Primus…" His father whispered softly as he gently nuzzled him. Starscream went quiet, letting his father hug him. Eventually he was put back down and pushed back by large servos on his shoulders. His father leveled a look on him, causing him to shrink under it.

"Do you realize how worried I was? If you really wanted out that bad all you had to do was tell me, I would've let you. You just need to be careful and have someone looking over you. You best be glad that Thunderwave knows you so well that he could find you." The king paused before smiling. "Now, let's get you in a bath and then you can tell me all about these two seekers that you met."

He stood, taking Starscream with him. To the king, Starscream was the size of a toddler, but the prince didn't mind being held like one. He wasn't held nearly enough as a child, but it wasn't the kings fault that his mate was killed. Starscream knew that, and he knew that he was growing older by the day, so he reveled in the moments his father held and carried him, which was quiet often still. As they walked through the halls the two were quiet, Starscream having laid his helm against his father's shoulder.

The king sighed softly as he slipped into the master berthroom and into the wash racks, where the drawn bath was waiting for them. The king set down Starscream and checked the water, still warm, just how his son liked it.

"Would you like to take it by yourself?" The king knew the answer before the question even left his lips though.

"Could we take one together? Please?" Starscream gave his best petropuppy optics at his father. The king stood no chance, though he wouldn't have put up a fight anyways.

"You know the answer to that." He chuckled as Starscream let a giggle escape him. The king was the nicest the seekers had had in a long time, and many sought to overthrow him because of that. Many thought he was weak for being so kind, and often blamed his mate for the fact before she was killed, but even the loss of his mate would not turn him. His mate would not want him to be angry at his subjects simply because she was taken from him. His thoughts were broken as solvent was splashed onto his face by a giggling prince.

"Oh really?" The king cackled as he picked up his son and dunked him into the bath before climbing in with him. "You shall not prevail my dirty son!"

Starscream squealed as he was pulled against his sires' chest and was tickled with a vigor rivaling his struggles. This was the quality time they had together, for most other times the prince had to be hidden, or was kept away from the king. So they would enjoy it as long as they were able.

"So!" The king declared as he hoisted himself out of the tub. "Tell me about these seekers!" He grabbed a soft towel and started to dry himself off before he pulled out Starscream, who was already talking up a storm.

"Okay so- I saw this park and I got really excited so I-I made my way through all the older seekers to get to it! I kinda s-stopped at the edge though…there were a lot of other seekers there…but Skywarp tackled me like…as soon as I got there!" The young prince continued on with his story until he was finished and by that time the king was settling into the berth with him. Starscream would admit admittedly that he had nightmares almost every night, and the king would admit in return that he would always have his berth open for his son to sleep with him.

Starscream barely stifled a yawn as he curled up beside his sire. The king smiled softly as he wrapped his arm around him, keeping him safe and warm against his side. It was amazing how tiny he was compared to him, but it seemed that he took after his carrier. In fact he took after her in most ways, the only way he could tell that he was his son were his optics and his frame. Otherwise one would mistake him as a simple commoner.

The king sighed softly as he gently stroked his sons' helm before settling down beside him. They both had had a hectic day, and he felt that tomorrow would prove to be even more hectic…

Unbeknownst to the two, a small red seeker stood right outside the room, silently seething.

"One day…"

XOXOXO

Okay so this was pure luck that I got this chapter done so soon. I hope the next one will come just as quick but we'll see! Review if you have any ideas on what should happen or if you want something to happen. Until next time my dollies!


	3. Play Date part 1

So third chapter! YAY! I have high hopes for this one! Things will stay nice for a little bit longer before other things start to happen. But don't worry! I have it all planned out! But if anyone wants something specific to happen just let me know!

PrimalScreamer your idea about the play-date caused me to giggle, and I love it! Thank you for your idea about that, I would've been lost on what to call it!

Also go check out my short "Brother knows best", just a quicky that I had stuck in my head one day.

XOXOXO

The king sighed wearily as he strode through the halls, a hyper seekerling by his side. He had started talking almost as soon as he awoke, and he hadn't stopped since. The larger seeker didn't mind, truthfully, but with the helmache that was slowly starting to form, it was slightly annoying. But he wouldn't tell his son that, so after the two had their morning energon he had picked up his son, keeping him from moving as he spoke to him.

"Star…I know you want to get out today…but we have to be careful." He inwardly groaned as Starscreams optics started to fill with tears. "…But…if you find a femme who is willing to mascaraed as your creator along with Thunderwave…then I think it will be fine…"

He was not prepared for the sudden screech of happiness from his son, but it didn't mean that he didn't smile. Starscream went back to talking as the king set him down. At least finding a femme to pretend with Thunderwave would keep Starscream busy, but with the look his son had, it was a fair chance that he already had one in mind. But before he could ask, his son was running, off, wings flicking in glee.

"Primus save me." The king chuckled and shook his helm as he turned, already heading to the throne room, he had many things to take care of.

XOXOXO

Soft humming filled the hallway as Starscream rounded the corner. The sound was coming from a pastel purple seeker who was cleaning one of the large windows. The femme was covered with purple swirls and dots, making her stand out against the white, black and red of the halls. Starscream stilled and listen to the femmes small hums, but as he heard pedefalls he quickly hid himself behind a cabinet, leaving him enough room to see who it was.

The seeker walked slowly, seemingly lost in thoughts, so much so that when the femme stepped down he bumping into her, sending the two of them to the ground. Starscream giggled softly at the sight. The two were covered with dirty water, and the rags that had been used had ended up over their faces. The purple femme was the one who pulled off the rag first, before she moved to pull of the mechs.

"Oh! Thunderwave!" Starscream watched as energon rose to her cheeks. Thunderwave jerked slightly hearing her voice.

"Corona! I uh…I-I'm sorry…" He shifted and stood before holding out a servo to the smaller femme. 'Corona' took it slowly and allowed him to pull her up. Starscream took that moment to run out and run up to the two.

"Thunderwave! Daddy said that I needed to find a femme so that I could go see my friends! Could Ms. Corona come with us?!" Starscream gave his best pleading face to the two. Thunderwave blushed madly along with Corona as the two cleared their throats.

"W-well…I…I certainly wouldn't mind getting out of the castle…So…yes my Prince…go tell the king that I will be ready in a few breems." Corona's voice squeaked softly as she shifted on her pedes. Starscream didn't wait any longer to take out, his happy giggles echoing throughout the halls.

Thunderwave and Corona shared a soft laugh before they headed after the small seekerling.

XOXOXO

Thunderwave and Corona could barely keep up with Starscream as he drug them through the thick crowd of seekers. The reason it was so crowded was that there was a chance of an acid storm, and no seeker wanted to get caught in it. But it wouldn't stop the seekers from going out. Thus the crowded streets. Starscream paid no mind to it though; his mind was set on finding his new friends.

It was the same time of day as the day before when they reached the park. Starscreams wide optics looked around, searching for any sign of the purple and blue seekers. He could hear Thunderwave and Corona talking softly behind him, and he could hear the worry in their voices as he didn't find his friends right away.

"Thunderwave…are you sure this is the park that he met them?" Coronas voice was soft, almost afraid that her prince would hear her.

"Yes, it is. Don't worry, I know for a fact that they will be here soon." Though he said this, his optics strayed down to the seekerling in front of them. It seemed that the seekerling wasn't going to calm down until her found them, so it was up to him to keep him distracted until they came around.

"My pri-…I…Uh I mean Starscream? How about we go get sit at one of the benches while we wait?" Thunderwave silently cursed his slip up as he knelt in front of Starscream. He had to pretend that he was one of his creators…along with Corona…The seekerling had to know of his affection towards the pastel seeker…he looked to gleeful when he stumbled upon them.

"But what if they don't see me?" Corona smiled softly as she knelt beside Thunderwave.

"They will! We'll sit where you can see everyone! That way you can't possibly miss them and they can't miss you!" She let out a giggle as Starscream nodded eagerly. The small seekerling didn't protest as Thunderwave picked him up and settled him on his hip. He was no sparkling, definitely not, but he was smaller than others his age, so he could easily get away with being held. They made their way over to one of the unoccupied benches where the three sat down. Starscream immediately migrated to Coronas lap and settled in.

"Do you really think they'll show back up?" The seekers voice was soft as he peaked up at the femme.

"Yes, I do, you just have to have a little face my prince…" Her voice was equally as soft as she leant down to gently kiss his helm. "Just have faith."

With that the three settled into a comfortable silence with Starscream occasionally breaking it with a gasp or a laugh. But as the day wore on, and there was still no sign of the two seekers, Starscream became more and more depressed.

"I don't think they're coming…" The seekerling whined softly as he curled up against Corona and the femme gave a soft coo in response.

"Don't give up so easily my prince…they could be held up somewh-" Just as she was about to finish Starscream let out a squeal and squirmed out of her lap. She watched with side optics as he dashed across the park to tackle a slightly bigger purple seekerling who was flanked by a blue seekerling.

"Seems like you were right.?" Thunderwaves voice was soft as he finally spoke. They watched as Skywarp seemed to be stunned before he quickly hugged their prince back. Thundercracker stood silently, though a small smile played at his lips as he was pulled into the hug.

"I trust these two, let's go get some energon. I haven't had any today." Corona stood with a nod, leaving the three seekers alone. It would be best if they were out of sight, Starscream wouldn't feel tempted to call to them, and they wouldn't be tempted to protect him. As they left they heard Starscreams laughter, letting the leave in high spirits.

XOXOXO

"Screamer!" Skywarp hugged the smaller seeker to his chest, lifting him up off of the ground as he did so. "I missed you! Even though it was only a day, it felt like forever! Maybe today we can play longer! What do you want to do? Wanna play seeker tag? I'll go easy on you?!"

Starscream couldn't help but laugh as the purple seeker started rambling. Despite them only just meeting, and that meeting not being very productive, Starscream could tell that they were best friends. He giggled even more when Skywarp pulled Thundercracker into the hug, startling the slightly taller seeker into squeaking.

"Skywarp, let go." The blue seeker demanded softly as he tried to squirm out of the tight hug. Skywrp whined but let go of them, though he still kept an arm wrapped around Starscreams shoulders.

"So? What do you wanna do?" Skywarp peered down at the grinning seeker pressed against his side with wide purple optics. Starscream squirmed under his gaze but his smile remained.

"Well…"

XOXOXOX

OKAY GUYS! I NEED HELP! Gimmie some ideas on what the three of them should do. I've hit another dry spot due to being sick again. Thankfully I'm going to the doctor December second…but it's still a while away.

But give me your ideas! I may start doing a few shorts here and there when I get ideas from songs, so make sure to pay attention! I have a StarscreamXSkyfire that I'm writing right now practically, so watch for it!

Love and Kisses!


End file.
